<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupid mistletoe by maddylime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183542">stupid mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime'>maddylime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, i guess, i wrote this a whole year ago and i just edited it today, in my opinion its not that good but it is something :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a mistletoe in Richie's house that Eddie and Richie stumble upon<br/>ooh whats gonna happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stupid mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii i started writing this a year ago on Christmas eve and then didn't finish it so today I was like uhhhh wait I should probably finish that so I don't have to wait another year to post it anywaayy here this is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Mistletoe. That one stupid plant that somehow everyone agreed a kiss should be shared under it. 
</p><p> “It’s kinda dumb” Eddie pointed out once he saw it hanging in Richie’s house. “Why would anyone just kiss anyone under it for no reason?”
</p><p> “Because of love, Eds!” Richie defended. 
</p><p> “That’s not love, Richie! That’s lust” Eddie countered.
</p><p> “So you’re seriously telling me that if you were under the mistletoe with the hottest person on planet Earth, you wouldn't kiss them?” Richie challenged.
</p><p> “No!” Eddie denied.
</p><p> Kinda hurt considering Richie was the one who hung up the mistletoe. 
</p><p> He knew the whole idea of it was stupid. It’s just a plant. And in this case, it wasn’t even a plant, it was literally plastic!
</p><p> But maybe, perhaps, if Eddie felt a little differently on the whole mistletoe thing...then maybe, just maybe…<em>something </em>could happen.
</p><p> Haha, Richie knew that would never happen.
</p><p> It’s not like he was extremely hopeful. It was just like one of those daydream type things where you have a little hope for something, even though you know it’s literally never going to happen ever.
</p><p> And he has had this dumb "crush" thing on Eddie for as long as he can remember. Ok, so maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's been a long time. Years, probably. When you like someone for that long, your brain starts going crazy. Maybe that’s just <em>his </em>brain, but he’s definitely going crazy. 
</p><p> He knew there was no chance for them, but he still kept holding out for ...something. Anything! Anything at all! So he could realize that all of this time he spent hating himself for this feeling wasn’t for nothing. So he could feel satisfied and finally stop being in love (Love?) with his friend. 
</p><p> He always said that if he could just kiss him once -just once!- he’d give up completely. 
</p><p> That’s why he hung the mistletoe. It was a long shot, but if they kissed, he could stop. He could turn around, be like “Wow that was crazy” and walk away. 
</p><p> It was just a thought, a crazy thought. A crazy brain producing crazy thoughts. Like, always. 
</p><p> Example of crazy thoughts #1: When Eddie first walked into his house, Richie noticed how cute he looked today. Which he always does, without fail!! You’d think he’d be over it by now. But he wasn’t. And you’d also probably think that with all of the practice he got hiding his feelings, he wouldn’t say something stupid. But he always did! 
</p><p> “Has anyone ever told you how absolutely adorable you are?”
</p><p> “Shut up, Richie”
</p><p> Nice one.
</p><p> Example of crazy thoughts 2: About 2 minutes after that occurrence, Eddie had found the mistletoe. He didn’t say anything. And in the silence, Richie thought about pushing him under it, as a joke!! But no, he, for once, stopped himself. Though what he couldn't stop was the constant trash coming out of his mouth. He always had a remark ready. And just because he had dumb feelings for Eddie and what he might say could ruin possibly everything doesn’t mean he will be stopped. You can never stop Richie!
</p><p> “You trying to go under that mistletoe and kiss me, Eds?” Richie joked, as if that was not what he was trying to do the whole time. Perhaps, he was “projecting.” 
</p><p> Eddie turned around and looked at him, with the same expression he always had on his face when Richie was dumb.
</p><p> Thus began his rant on mistletoe. 
</p><p> “It’s kinda dumb. Why would anyone just kiss anyone under it for no reason?”
</p><p> “Because of love, Eds!” 
</p><p> “That’s not love, Richie! That’s lust”
</p><p> “So you’re seriously telling me that if you were under the mistletoe with the hottest person on planet Earth, you wouldn't kiss them?”
</p><p> “No!”
</p><p> Richie sighed in fake defeat even though he felt actual defeat. “I don’t believe you” he said, trying to keep the conversation on the mistletoe because of the silent hope that maybe if he kept the conversation that way something would happen.
</p><p> “I wouldn’t kiss <em>anyone</em> under there!” Eddie claimed.
</p><p> “Not even if they were your crush for years?” Richie quizzed. Clearly, Eddie wasn’t going to kiss him today. That didn't stop him from trying, though. It was fun to tease Eddie, anyway. 
</p><p> “No!” Eddie denied. “What are you being so fucking specific for?”
</p><p> Huh. Why <em>was</em> he being so specific? 
</p><p> “<em>I </em>would kiss someone under the mistletoe” Richie announced, moving to stand under it. He had no idea what he was doing. Flirting? No. This isn’t flirting. Is he flirting? <em>Should</em> he be flirting?
</p><p> “Yeah, well, I’m not you!” Eddie pointed out.
</p><p> Then, on a complete whim, with every inch of him telling him not to, he pulled Eddie under the mistletoe with him.
</p><p> Wow, this was dumb. 
</p><p> But it's not like he couldn't play this off as a joke. Of course he could! He was the joke master! All he needed to do was say he was kidding and then leave.
</p><p> So why wasn't he doing that?
</p><p> Why wasn't Eddie leaving either?
</p><p> Why were they just...standing there? Looking at each other?
</p><p> Richie didn’t know what to say. For the first time today, he didn’t say anything. 
</p><p> Strangely, it was Eddie who grabbed on to him and pulled him closer. 
</p><p> Richie couldn't register what was going on at all. 
</p><p> Not until their lips crashed together.
</p><p> It ended as soon as it started. It was a simple, quick kiss. But even though it wasn’t, by definition, anything special, it was special to Richie.
</p><p> He was left...shocked. Confused. Amazed? 
</p><p> Eddie warned, “If you tell anyone about this, I will never talk to you again” and when Richie didn’t respond, he continued, “I mean it, Richie. I can’t have people finding out-”
</p><p> “I get it” Richie cut him off., trying to seem not affected at all. But wow, was he affected! Yes, he wanted that kiss, but it was completely unexpected. Especially since Eddie was the one who initiated it.
</p><p> But now it was over, right? He didn't have to like him anymore if he already kissed him.
</p><p> ...Was it over?
</p><p> "So.....did I kiss good?" Richie teased.
</p><p> "Shut it, Richie" Eddie sighed.
</p><p> Richie looked at him. 
</p><p> ...It wasn't over, was it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okaaayy thanks for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>